


towards you (my heart goes to)

by hwangsung (rainydaymp3)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chatting & Messaging, Epistolary, Flight Attendants, Idol Jaehyun, M/M, Ordinary Taeyong, Social Media, a lot of dirty jokes........
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaymp3/pseuds/hwangsung
Summary: Jaehyun is an idol. Taeyong is a flight attendant. They met on a flight.





	towards you (my heart goes to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selai/gifts).



> crossposted on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1289621/towards-you-my-heart-goes-to-alternatereality-jaehyun-jaetae-taeyong-jaeyong-nct-nct127)! i think it will be better to read there, since there are colours and everything ;;;;;
> 
> don't forget to follow taeyong on [twitter](http://twitter.com/taexyongx_) and [instagram](http://instagram.com/taexyongx) <3
> 
> and if you wish to, then please follow me on twitter too~ (@rainydaymp3)

**osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

the greatest thing happened in today’s flight

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @osakanamja

there is a cute flight attendant n jeffrey is smitten HAHAHA

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @osakanamja

he was so flustered it was wonderful!!!

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @osakanamja

he keeps asking for things like blanket and pillow so he can talk to him LOL

 

 **jeffrey ☆** @5yearsinusa

Replying to @osakanamja

I was genuinely cold at that time!

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @5yearsinusa

shouldve asked him to cuddle w/ u ;)

 

 **chicago boy** @thechicagoboy

Replying to @5yearsinusa and @osakanamja

or better, ask his number

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @thechicagoboy and @5yearsinusa

he probably has an instagram, look him up loverbird

 

 **chicago boy** @thechicagoboy

Replying to @osakanamja and @5yearsinusa

loverboy*

 

 **chicago boy** @thechicagoboy

Replying to @thechicagoboy and 2 others

u think he got his name? he was busy staring at his face the whole time

 

 **jeffrey ☆** @5yearsinusa

Replying to @thechicagoboy and @osakanamja

I did!! His name is lee something. 이타? Pretty sure there is a ㅛ somewhere.

 

 **chicago boy** @thechicagoboy

Replying to @5yearsinusa and @osakanamja

told u he is too busy staring at his face

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @thechicagoboy and @5yearsinusa

i saw that! he keeps gazing into his eyes the whole time!!

 

 **jeffrey ☆** @5yearsinusa

Replying to @osakanamja and @thechicagoboy

It would be rude not to look at him. (And he has a nice smile, I admit.)

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @5yearsinusa and @thechicagoboy

a love that blossoms so fast and die faster, what a tragic love story we have here! D:

 

* * *

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

looking for the cute flight attendant of korean air!! on the flight from seoul to taipei on 23th of september!! surname is lee.

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @osakanamja

quite short for a flight attendant. black hair, smooth pale skin, perfect jawline, looks like a guy from manhwa.

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @osakanamja

very nice, warm smile. twinkling eyes. soft skin. scar near his right eye. symmetrical face. looks like an idol. really, really handsome.

 

 **osaka flower boy** @osakanamja

Replying to @osakanamja

anyone with any info please contact me or @5yearsinusa ! :D

 

* * *

 

**[17’S] MINGYU**

jaeeehyuuuuunnnnnn :D

cute korean air flight steward ?

 

**jung jaehyun ☀️**

Oh no.

Yuta?

 

**[17’S] MINGYU**

yeah!!! i saw his tweets !!

how is taipei ?

 

**jung jaehyun ☀️**

Taipei is good~

 

**[17’S] MINGYU**

but better if you know lee-hyung !! :D

cant wait for bambam to hear about this !

 

**jung jaehyun ☀️**

Please, no.

 

* * *

 

**[17’S] THE8**

whats yuta’s twitter

 

**nct jaehyun**

Mingyu?

 

**[17’S] THE8**

who else

found his twitter

it's private

tell him to accept my request

 

**nct jaehyun**

I am not sure letting you two be acquaintances is for the best.

 

**[17’S] THE8**

u want bam bam to know about this?

 

**nct jaehyun**

I am going to block you on Twitter.

He asked me which one is you.

 

* * *

 

“Noona?”

 

_“Taeyong! Hello! Where are you? What is wrong?”_

 

“Nothing is wrong. Can’t I just call?”

 

_“You never call for no reason.”_

 

“That’s not true!”

 

_“The baby is fine, by the way.”_

 

“Oh! Good to know the baby is doing great. And you are too? Hyung too?”

 

_“We are fine.”_

 

“Do you want me to bring anything specific from Taipei?”

 

_“That’s where you are right now?”_

 

“Yes. I have a schedule tomorrow, I am not staying long here.”

 

_“Regardless, stay safe.”_

 

“I will, noona, I will.”

 

_“Back to the topic. What is up?”_

 

“I... might have met Jaehyun.”

 

_“What.”_

 

“Jaehyun! NCT Jaehyun! He is—oh God, he is so handsome in real-life. I saw his dimples, and his smile—he smiles at me! And he smells so nice. And he is just so—! He is just flawless.”

 

“Wow... That is…Wow...”

 

“I know...”

 

_“Did you sleep with him?”_

 

“Noona!”

 

_“What? I won’t judge, you can tell. You like him, you met him, he is handsome, you are handsome, go make some babies in the bathroom or something.”_

 

“I can’t just ask him to, to—to hook up!”

 

_“Why not? Flirt with him, win him with your charm, climb onto his lap—”_

 

“I am a professional!”

 

_“Alright, alright, do you at least get his number?”_

 

“No.”

 

_“What were you even doing, then?”_

 

“My job!”

 

_“Dearest brother. Seriously. Have some fun. Take some risks, Taeyong, you are young.”_

 

“I can’t just risk my career!”

 

_“Not even for Jung Jaehyun? You have been crushing on him for years.”_

 

“I still won’t risk it. I don’t even know him. What will I do if I lost this job?”

 

_“You can be… his trophy husband?”_

 

“Noona!”

 

_“Or join his company. They would love to have you there.”_

 

“Hooking up in the bathroom does not even sound hygienic.”

 

_“It is either the bathroom or the seat.”_

 

“Noona, please—”

 

_“Ha! Alright, alright. I know you totally want to ride him, though.”_

 

“I won’t say anything about that!”

 

_“Because you don’t like lying to me. Well, have fun with your hand, your memories, and his pictures on Twitter.”_

 

“Noona!”

 

* * *

 

 **long ass ride** @l_mxxx__

jaehyun-hyung has been smiling a lot lately…….

 

 **long ass ride** @l_mxxx__

he also keeps laughing for no reason

 

 **johnny of chicago** @thechicagoboy

poor jaehyun almost get into the club but alas! D:

 

 **long ass ride** @l_mxxx__

Replying to @thechicagoboy

what club?

 

 **johnny of chicago** @thechicagoboy

Replying to @l.mxxx__

U r still an innocent kid <3

 

 **long ass ride** @l_mxxx__

Replying to @thechicagoboy

i don’t get it :(

 

 **jeffrey ☆** @5yearsinusa

Replying to @l.mxxx__ and @thechicagoboy

Hyung, don’t teach him anything weird.

 

* * *

 

**JOHNNY**

u know what

 

**JaeD**

What is it?

 

**JOHNNY**

if u had met him in the club would u

bend him on the table or sth

 

**JaeD**

Hyung!!

 

**JOHNNY**

we r both adults, jaehyun, i am a big boy

u can tell me anything, i wont kiss and tell

 

**JaeD**

Really?

 

**JOHNNY**

well, if the kiss is really good then i will rethink that

lol no i dont do that, ur secret is safe with me

 

**JaeD**

I don’t have any secret.

Why won’t everyone stop talking about it anyway?

It has been a week.

 

**JOHNNY**

u smile at the plant all the time

thats just

plant looks fine, u must be smiling bcs of that lee

 

**JaeD**

Why can’t we just talk face to face?

We are in the same room.

 

**JOHNNY**

this feels more private

 

**JaeD**

How????????

 

**JOHNNY**

u can think of me as an anonymous online relationship advisor

 

**JaeD**

What, you have a better love story than mine?

 

**JOHNNY**

at least i have a love story

u dont

even mark has one tho he hasnt realised it yet

oblivious kid, how cute~

 

**JaeD**

Guess I will try to humor you.

 

* * *

 

**BAM BAM**

jung yoonoh!

 

**NCT JAEHYUN ✨**

no

 

* * *

 

**☆ jungkook ☆**

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

a litter bird told me something ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

little*

 

**nct jaehyun ♪**

blocked.

 

* * *

 

**KYUM**

How long were you planning to hide this from us? D:

 

**Jaehyun**

Not you too...

 

**KYUM**

Our valentine prince, all grown up!

 

* * *

 

**[17’S] DK**

Jaehyun…….

It was Minghao… ㅋㅋㅋ

Who told the others.

 

**Yoonoh**

I hereby pronounce you as my dearest friend.

 

**[17’S] DK**

Glad I could help! :D

Do you want any more help?

I can,,, ask around?

We are having a tour, maybe I will run into him or something.

 

**Yoonoh**

No, it’s okay…

You are too kind ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**[17’S] DK**

I think Minghao will still try to find him anyway. ㅋㅋ

 

* * *

 

_“Meet anyone interesting lately?”_

 

“Hm? Not really…”

 

_“No more Jaehyun?”_

 

“Well… No.”

 

_“No need to sound so disappointed, dearest.”_

 

“I am not disappointed. It has been... almost two weeks now?”

 

_“Hm, yeah, I think so.”_

 

“I have gotten over it. Mostly.”

 

_“Right.”_

 

“His arm, though… It’s a really nice arm, have I told you that?”

 

_“You sound really pitiful.”_

 

“I do… I really do.”

 

_“Maybe I shouldn’t have brought this up.”_

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t…”

 

_“Or maybe you should pick up someone else.”_

 

“But I can’t. Not when I know he exists.”

 

_“This is getting ridiculous.”_

 

“I know!”

 

_“Does any of your friends know about this?”_

 

“The other crew?”

 

_“Yeah, them.”_

 

“Some of them do... Unfortunately.”

 

_“And what do they say about this?”_

 

“Look, Taeyong, that man right there is really handsome, don’t you think so? They are trying to cheer me up, which is… I don’t know! I feel like I just lost a husband or something.”

 

_“You kind of just lost a future husband.”_

 

“Noona! For all we know, he is straight!”

 

_“Dearest, straight boys look at you and rethink their sexuality.”_

 

“That’s not true.”

 

_“How so? You are gorgeous, is what I am saying. If he is not attracted to you, which is impossible, then it’s his loss, not yours.”_

 

“Obviously it is my loss, you have seen the man. You know what he is like, in front of the camera. Even to me, he is really friendly and nice and warm… But he is... he is just a fantasy…”

 

_“Why don’t you just come to his fanmeeting or something?”_

 

“And say what? Hello, do you remember me? I am your cabin crew during that flight to Taipei! And he will look at me with this… confused look.”

 

_“Nonsense. I bet you he can’t forget you either.”_

 

“Noona… I know you are trying to cheer me up too, but…”

 

_“Alright, alright. No more talk about Jaehyun.”_

 

“Okay…”

 

_“Go to sleep, baby brother, have a nice dream about him or whatever.”_

 

* * *

 

**BAM BAM**

i have connection……….

i can ask around ㅎㅎ

 

**Loverboy Jaehyun ✨**

No.

 

**BAM BAM**

and you will owe me for life~

 

**Loverboy Jaehyun ✨**

The horror...

 

**BAM BAM**

it’s the price of love!

and i get to be the best man, right?

 

**Loverboy Jaehyun ✨**

Be Minghao’s best man instead.

He would love to have you as his best man.

 

* * *

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

i think i know how we can find jaehyun-hyung’s first love

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

we know his name. 이 and ㅌ something. there is a ㅛ and a ㅇ too.

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

he probably follows korean air on instagram, we can start from that

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

or we can look for one cabin crew’s instagram and search

 

 **long ass ride** @l_mxxx__

Replying to @__hyxck__

that will take forever…

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

Replying to @l.mxxx__

wont stop me from trying!!!!

 

 **long ass ride** @l_mxxx__

Replying to @__hyxck__

………… u will give up tomorrow

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

Replying to @l.mxxx__

i will prove u wrong and u will regret ur words to me !!

 

 **jeffrey ☆** @5yearsinusa

Replying to @__hyxck__ and @l.mxxx__

Don’t you have better things to do…

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

Replying to @5yearsinusa and @l.mxxx__

i am a nice dongsaeng, hyung, i will do this for u !!

 

 **long ass ride** @l_mxxx__

Replying to @__hyxck__ and @5yearsinusa

it is a nice plan… but time consuming… and probably pointless.

 

 **main visual** @__hyxck__

Replying to @l.mxxx__ and @5yearsinusa

be more optimistic hyung!!

 

* * *

 

_“Taeyong, make your Instagram public, please.”_

 

“What? What for?”

 

_“You will find out later.”_

 

“Are you trying to introduce me to one of your friends’ brother again?”

 

_“No, no, just do it. Please, trust me.”_

 

“This is about Jaehyun, then. You want Jaehyun to somehow find me?”

 

_“Who knows, maybe he is looking for you.”_

 

“He won’t. I met him once, and that is it, that is the end. We are not meant to know each other more than this. I will never… get to know him.”

 

_“Oh, hush, you. Don't be so gloom. Taeyong, really, try to find him! Surely you know one or two famous people.”_

 

“I thought we are done talking about Jaehyun?”

 

_“Alright, then just make your Instagram public. Please.”_

 

“What are you trying to do? Are you planning something?”

 

_“Yes, I have a plan. I think it will work. There is a big chance it will work out just fine.”_

 

“I am not that lucky. It won’t work.”

 

_“If it doesn’t work, then it’s okay. At least we have to try this.Just make your Instagram public for the time being.”_

 

“... Alright, if you insist.”

 

_“Good boy.”_

 

* * *

 

**JaeD**

Maybe there is an universe where we do know each other.

Where we talk every day, go on dates, cook together, try all kind of foods.

We skype all night long. I make songs for him. He buys me postcards and souvenirs.

We met on the plane once or twice n try hard to be nonchalant.

I can hold his hands, feel him under my skin, call him whenever I miss him, keep his picture in my wallet n use his selfie as my homescreen.

At one point we might move in together.

I can meet his family. Maybe he has a brother or a sister. Maybe he has a niece or a nephew.

If marriage is impossible at least we can live together. That’s enough for me.

Idk wistful thinking what am I even talking about

This is ridiculous

What am I thinking about???? why do I want to be able to date him????

 

**JOHNNY**

i can imagine u two pissing ppl off

bcs u two just cant keep ur hands off each other

 

**JaeD**

This obsession is getting unhealthy.

It is almost a month, I seriously should stop

 

**JOHNNY**

go to sleep jae

it is 2 in the morning

 

* * *

 

 **jeffrey ☆** @5yearsinusa

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You enchant me even when you're not around.

 

 **jeffrey ☆** @5yearsinusa

I am latching on, babe.

I wanna lock in your love.

 

* * *

 

 **이태용** @taexyongx_

i can see you with my eyes closed.

i can hear you with my ears covered.

 

 **이태용** @taexyongx_

i think of you. i can feel you.

even when we're at different places.

even when i can't reach you.

 

* * *

**— _tbc._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **note:** jaehyun's last tweets are lyrics of **[latch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93ASUImTedo) ** by **disclosure (feat. sam smith).** while taeyong's are **sun and moon** by **nct 127**.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my very first jaeyong fic, i sincerely hope you like it. the story is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> the idea is pretty self-indulgence, since i did meet a really good-looking flight attendant during my trip with korean air... lol
> 
> ~~the idea was almost made into a cherik fic until i realised that yeah this will make a great jaeyong indeed!!~~  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **disclaimer:** i do not own the characters, nor do i own korean air. the story is fully fictional and is intended for entertainment, and not meant to offend anyone.
> 
> title is from **[stay in my life (school 2017 ost)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e2DvKk2Z6E) ** by **taeil, taeyong, doyoung (nct).** translation is from [here](https://popgasa.com/2017/08/07/taeil-taeyong-doyoung-nct-stay-in-my-life-school-2017-ost/)!
> 
>  **warning:** mentions of sexual acts, very subtle dirty jokes.
> 
> * * *
> 
> i also would like to apologise if, by any chance, the usernames used in this fic are already taken by some people. the story has nothing to do with them and are not intended to offend them.
> 
> while i do listen to bts and got7, i can't say i know much about them. if the characterisation of bam bam, yugyeom, and jungkook are off, it would like to sincerely apologise!! ㅠㅠ  
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> comments, in the form of criticism or suggestion or others, are always appreciated! <3 thank you very much!


End file.
